El Padrino III
R +16 +18 +18 B15 +18 +14 PG-12 M | duración = 163 min. | productora = Paramount Pictures | presupuesto = $54 millones de dólares | recaudación = $136.766.062 | imdb = 0099674 | filmaffinity = 346540 | precedida_por = El Padrino II | ubicación = | tiempo de ejecución = | presupuesto = $54 millones de dólares | beneficios = | libro = }} Mario Puzo's The Godfather: Part III (1990), conocido en español como El padrino III (América Latina) o El padrino, parte III (España), es la tercera película de la trilogía de El Padrino, completando la historia de Michael Corleone, un padrino de la mafia que trata de legitimar su imperio criminal. La película incluye, en su trama, acontecimientos basados en hechos reales, como la misteriosa muerte del Papa Juan Pablo I y el escándalo del banco papal de 1981-1982, vinculándolos entre ellos y con relación a Michael Corleone. El film está protagonizado por Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Talia Shire, Andy García, Eli Wallach, Joe Mantegna, Raf Vallone, George Hamilton, Bridget Fonda, Sofia Coppola. El guion fue escrito por Mario Puzo y Francis Ford Coppola; y la película fue dirigida por Coppola. Contrariamente a sus predecesoras, El padrino y El padrino II, El Padrino III no fue ampliamente aclamada por la crítica. Al día de hoy, los críticos y fanáticos de la trilogía siguen divididos con respecto a su legado. Tal vez la razón de estas malas críticas sea que trata temas tratados anteriormente (un poco cambiados, obviamente). Reparto * Al Pacino - Don Michael Corleone * Diane Keaton - Kay Adams Michelson * Talia Shire - Connie Corleone * Richard Bright - Al Neri * Andy García - Vincent Mancini-Corleone * Eli Wallach - Don Altobello * Sofia Coppola - Mary Corleone * George Hamilton - B.J. Harrison * Joe Mantegna - Joey Zasa * Raf Vallone - Cardinal Lamberto * Jeannie Linero - Lucy Mancini Argumento La última entrega de la saga Corleone comienza en 1979. Michael Corleone se encuentra en los finales de sus cincuenta años; sus hijos ya son adultos; y no ha visto a su ex-esposa Kay Adams, que contrajo matrimonio con un juez, en ocho años. Tom Hagen ha muerto, y su hijo Andrew (John Savage) se ha convertido en sacerdote. El film comienza con una celebración en donde Michael es galardonado por sus donaciones a la Iglesia Católica. Esto es, en realidad, un intento de Michael para legitimar los negocios de la familia Corleone, habiendo vendido anteriormente todos sus casinos. Kay concurre a la celebración con el único objetivo de persuadir a Michael para que permita que Anthony, el hijo de ambos, desarrolle su vocación musical y abandone la carrera de derecho. Michael en parte se opone, deseando que Anthony complete su formación en derecho, pero Anthony le hace saber a su padre que jamás lo ayudará con los negocios de la familia. Su hijo sabe que Michael mandó a asesinar a su tío Fredo y, a pesar de amar a su padre, él nunca lo perdonará por esa acción. Una vez que Anthony abandona la oficina de su padre, Michael y Kay discuten, resurgiendo las viejas hostilidades entre ambos. Kay sigue reprochándole a Michael su pasado criminal, mientras Michael afirma que todo lo que hizo fue por su familia. Sus argumentos condujeron a una especie de tregua: Kay le insiste a Michael para que Anthony elija su propio camino, a lo cual accede desanimadamente. Kay se lo agradece y se marcha. Durante la celebración se presenta ante Michael su sobrino Vincent Mancini (hijo de su hermano Sonny) y Joey Zasa. Zasa pretende felicitar a Michael por el galardón recibido, pero debido al odio entre Vincent y Zasa, se produce una riña en la oficina de Michael, en donde Zasa resulta herido por Vincent. Luego del incidente, Michael, bajo la insistencia de su hermana Connie, toma a Vincent como su protegido y le permite ser su guardaespaldas personal. En esta celebración es en donde se hacen evidentes los sentimientos de Vincent por Mary, la hija de Michael (por ende, la prima de Vincent). Más tarde, luego de la celebración, Zasa envía a dos asesinos al apartamento de Vincent como venganza, pero Vincent descubre a los intrusos y los neutraliza. Michael revela su interés en adquirir la compañía europea International Immobiliare para finalizar con el proceso de legitimación de los negocios de la familia. Don Licio Lucchesi y Fredrick Keinzig se oponen y obstaculizan el trato con la ayuda encubierta del Arzobispo Gilday, a quien Michael considera como su socio. Las negociaciones se complican debido al delicado estado de salud del Papa Pablo VI, cuya ratificación es indispensable para finalizar el trato. Adicionalmente a las obstrucciones de Lucchesi y Keinzig, Michael es presionado por los cabecillas de otras familias criminales, quienes desean participar en la futura transacción entre la familia Corleone y el Vaticano. Michael no está interesado en asociarse con ellos: él sólo desea que su familia obtenga ganancias legítimas sin la intervención de personas ajenas a su clan. Sin embargo, y como muestra de paz, Michael le solicita a Don Osvaldo Altobello que gestione un encuentro con los otros Dones para poder distribuir, entre ellos, el dinero remanente de las inversiones en los negocios de la familia Corleone. Es en esta congregación de la mafia donde Zasa (quien no recibió nada) y Altobello intentan asesinarlo. Michael logra huir ileso del atentado, mientras que los demás Dones son abatidos en el intento. Esa misma noche, Michael sufre un ataque diabético como resultado de las circunstancias, siendo hospitalizado en condición crítica. Connie, bajo la sensación de impotencia por ver a su hermano Michael inconsciente en una camilla, le ordena personalmente a Vincent que asesine a Zasa, lo que es cumplido eficazmente y a sangre fría en el transcurso de una procesión en el barrio italiano de Nueva York. Durante su recuperación, Michael se entera que Joey Zasa fue asesinado, colerizándose debido a que esa acción no fue ordenada por él y no se encontraba dentro de sus planes. Hace prometer a Connie y a Vincent que nunca más deberían dar esa clase de órdenes sin su consentimiento. En esta oportunidad, Michael le hace saber a Vincent que desaprueba su relación con Mary, hecho que nunca consentiría mientras él estuviera con vida. Mientras Michael estaba internado en el hospital, Kay lo visita para informarle que Anthony iba a realizar su debut operístico en Sicilia. Michael viaja a la región italiana para presenciar la obra en donde su hijo actuará (Cavalleria rusticana) y para consultar con su viejo amigo y confidente, Don Tommasino. Tommasino le sugiere que se entreviste con el Cardenal Lamberto (Raf Vallone), un sacerdote a quien Tommasino considera un hombre confiable. Michael se reúne con Lamberto y siente una inmediata conexión con él, expresándole sus temores sobre Lucchesi y Kienzig. Lamberto, quien está en carrera para convertirse en el próximo Papa, le solicita a Michael que se confiese. Michael, en un principio, siente que podría ser un gesto desesperado, pero termina confesando sus peores pecados. Michael rompe en llanto cuando confiesa que ordenó el asesinato de Fredo, su hermano. Lamberto considera que sus pecados son terribles y que su sufrimiento es justo, pero también siente que Michael está genuinamente arrepentido por su conducta pecaminosa. Don Tommasino es asesinado por un mercenario siciliano que Don Altobello contrató para eliminar a Michael. Vincent se presenta ante Michael, requiriendo la orden de asesinar a Altobello (ya aprovechando haberse infiltrado en su círculo usando de excusa su prohibida relación con Mary). Exhausto, Michael le entrega el título de Don a Vincent bajo una condición: que termine su relación con Mary, no sin mencionar que es el precio que debe pagar por la vida que elige. Vincent acepta y Michael proclama a Vincent como el nuevo Don de la famiglia Corleone. Desde ese momento se lo conoce como Vincent Corleone. Mientras tanto, el Papa Pablo VI muere y el Cardenal Lamberto es elegido como su sucesor bajo el nombre de Papa Juan Pablo I (en la vida real, el verdadero apellido de Juan Pablo I era Luciani, no Lamberto). La película alcanza su clímax en la Casa de la Ópera de Sicilia, donde Anthony hace su debut. Sabiendo que un asesino contratado se encuentra en el recinto para asesinar a Michael, Vincent ordena que dos guardaespaldas patrullen el edificio durante el espectáculo. Poco antes de comenzar la obra, Connie planifica y le entrega a Don Altobello una caja con dulces envenenados. Don Altobello sucumbe en un palco cercano al de Michael. Vincent también ordena la muerte del Arzobispo Gilday, Don Lucchesi y Kienzig. Durante la ópera, Michael es informado de que el nuevo Papa está en peligro de muerte, pero concluye que no puede hacer nada para salvarlo y vuelve a su palco. Gilday es tiroteado en su iglesia, Lucchesi es apuñalado con sus lentes y Kienzig es sofocado y colgado en el balcón de su oficina para aparentar un suicidio. Sin embargo, es muy tarde para prevenir el asesinato del nuevo Papa: muere bebiendo una taza de té, posiblemente envenenada por Gilday. Una vez finalizada la obra, Mary confronta a su padre en las escalinatas de la Casa de la Ópera, ofuscada por la interferencia de Michael en su relación con Vincent. Es en este instante en donde el asesino contratado por Don Altobello, que había asesinado antes a Don Tomassino (disfrazado de sacerdote) intenta asesinar a Michael. Dispara dos veces, pero ambos se desvían, hiriendo apenas a Michael y dándole muerte a Mary. Una vez reducido el atacante, Vincent, quien se encontraba agitado por la situación, ejecuta al asesino. Mientras tanto, Michael grita en silencio en llanto angustiante sobre el cadáver de su hija. Según los críticos, esta escena trágica es una de las actuaciones más conmovedoras protagonizadas por Al Pacino en su carrera como actor. El largometraje finaliza con un viejo Michael Corleone sentado en el jardín de la casa de Don Tommasino en Sicilia, donde muere, aparentemente por causas naturales, en la más completa soledad. Guion y reparto Al Pacino, Diane Keaton y Talia Shire representan los mismos papeles que en primeras dos películas de la saga. Según los comentarios de Coppola en The Godfather DVD Collection, Robert Duvall no participó en la película debido a sus pretensiones salariales, equivalentes a las de Al Pacino. Cuando Duvall rechazó el papel de Tom Hagen, Coppola reescribió el guion de la película para adaptarlo a las características del reparto, en donde Tom Hagen fallece antes de que la historia comience. Sin embargo, Coppola creó el personaje de B.J. Harrison, protagonizado por George Hamilton, para reemplazar a Hagen en la historia. No es la primera vez que Coppola toma este tipo de medidas: en El Padrino II, Richard Castellano, quien protagonizaba a Peter Clemenza en la primera película de la saga, también rechazó su participación. Coppola eliminó a Clemenza de la historia haciendo que éste muera y lo reemplaza por Frank Pentangeli, personaje protagonizado por Michael V. Gazzo en una actuación que le valió una nominación al Oscar por su desempeño. De todas maneras, para Coppola la película parece incompleta "sin la participación de Robert Duvall". En otra declaración, Coppola aclara que sintió que los dos primeros films alcanzaban para contar toda la historia de los Corleone. Su peligrosa situación financiera, después del fracaso de una película de alto presupuesto (Historias de Nueva York, donde también participaron Woody Allen y Martin Scorsese), le obligó a aceptar la sólida propuesta de Paramount Pictures para realizar la tercera película. Irónicamente, fue la presión financiera de los Estudios Zoetrope a principios de los años 70 lo que llevó a Coppola a realizar la primera película de El Padrino. Coppola advierte que la saga de El Padrino está basada, esencialmente, en la vida de Michael Corleone, una historia de cómo "un buen hombre se vuelve malvado". Además, para él, Michael realmente no había pagado por los pecados cometidos en la segunda película y quiso demostrarlo en el último capítulo. Sofia Coppola, la hija del director, fue obligada a caracterizar el papel de la hija de Michael Corleone cuando Winona Ryder abandonó el reparto a último momento, aparentemente a causa de una enfermedad. Su desempeño altamente criticado sirvió de una acusación de nepotismo contra su padre, cargo que Coppola refuta en los comentarios del DVD, opinando que los críticos, "comenzando con un artículo en la revista Vanity Fair", utilizaron a su hija para atacarle. De niña, Sofia Coppola protagonizó el papel de Michael Francis Ricci, el sobrino recién nacido de Michael Corleone, en la escena del bautismo, al final de la primera película. El papel de la hermana de Michael, Connie, es protagonizado por la hermana de Francis Ford Coppola, Talia Shire. Otros familiares de Coppola que aparecen en el film incluyen a su madre, su padre (quién escribió y condujo gran parte de la música del film) y su nieta, Gia. Michele Russo, quien protagoniza al hijo del asesino "Mosca", también es un familiar lejano de Coppola, oriundo del mismo pueblo de la bisabuela del director. Adicionalmente, Catherine Scorsese, madre de Martin Scorsese, tiene un pequeño papel en la saga. Premios Premios Oscar Premios Globos de Oro Otros datos * Joey Zasa fue uno de los personajes que sirvieron de inspiración para crear a Fat Tony, el mafioso local en Los Simpson. Ambos son protagonizados por Joe Mantegna. * Se consideró en primer lugar a Winona Ryder para interpretar el papel de Mary Corleone, pero debido al cansancio físico que sufría la actriz en ese entonces, se la remplazó por Sofia Coppola. Sylvester Stallone y John Travolta fueron brevemente considerados para el papel de Joey Zasa (Mantegna). * Luego de las críticas adversas por su actuación, Sofia Coppola decidió dedicarse exclusivamente a la dirección. * Según declaraciones de Francis Ford Coppola en el DVD de la trilogía, Paramount Pictures fue brevemente controlado por el Banco del Vaticano. * El Padrino III fue la única película de la saga que no ganó el Oscar a la mejor película, para el cual fue nominada. El ganador del premio fue Bailando con lobos, dirigida y protagonizada por Kevin Costner. * El personaje de Al Neri, guardaespaldas de Michael Corleone, aparece en todas las películas de la saga. Como distinción especial, es el único personaje secundario que sobrevivió a la trilogía entera, protagonizado por el mismo actor: Richard Bright. Bibliografía * Rupert Cornwell, God's Banker: The Life and Death of Roberto Calvi, Victor Gollancz Ltd, 1984. * David Yallop, In God's Name: An Investigation into the Murder of Pope John Paul I, Corgi, 1987. * Director's Commentary track on The Godfather Part III DVD por Francis Ford Coppola; incluido en The Godfather DVD Collection. Véase también * Mario Puzo's The Godfather: Part II * El Padrino * The Godfather Saga Enlaces externos * The Godfather Trilogy (en inglés) * El Padrino III puntuación y críticas de internautas en FilmAffinity Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 1990 Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:The Godfather Trilogy Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Francis Ford Coppola Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos